Oh, Wow
by FoolishLaughter
Summary: This is what would happen if by some crazy event, my friends were sucked into the Saiyuki realm.


_**Oh, Wow.**_

This is what would happen if by some crazy event, my friends were sucked into the Saiyuki realm.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters in this story. This story is based on events that could be true if they ever happend.

**Emily**

For Emily everyday was the the same. Wake up, get dressed, turn on the X-box, play mad online halo, yell and cuss out her siblings, make rice, eat the rice, let out her little dog, play more mad X-box live, not to mention all that text messaging inbetween all of that. Then at the end of every day (or some times the begining of a new day) there was sleeping.

Oh, how she loved that time of the day/night/morning. When she could just crawl next to the giant, white teddybear, which in many ways was much larger than her. Though tonight as she curled up under her blankets her dream was very detailed. If it even was a dream.

Emily sat on a tree stump; holding her cell phone tightly in her hand.

"WHY?!" she whined at it, though the battery symbol was full, there was no reception. Sighing she pushed the phone into her tight red pocket. Time passed and Emily went through several lounging positions. At this point she was laying in the grass, her arms crossed behind her head and one of her legs over the other.

In the distance she heard a faint yelling, and it just got louder and louder. Until it was replaced by the sound of screeching wheels, then more yelling. Emily stood and looked into the direction of the sound. From what she saw now there was three guys, a kid and a flying white thing. Somehow Emily didn't like the feeling of this.

As the group approached their features became much clearer the flying white "THING" was a dragon, and it was perched on one of the mens shoulders. The tallest of the men had long red hair (was that antenna sticking out of his head?), and red eyes to match. He had two scars on his cheek, and a ciggerette hanging out of his mouth. The guy who had the dragon on his shoulder, had short brown hair, and a green eye the other eye was hidden by a monocle. The shortest of the men was blonde, with violet eyes, he also had a smoke hanging out of his mouth and he seemed pretty pissed, maybe he was one of the ones yelling. Finally there was the shortest of all, the kid, he had short brown hair and gold eyes. At the time he had his arms wrapped around his stomach complaining about being starved.

Emily stood there, in her bright red skinny jeans and her large black hoodie, with white stars sewn in. The shortest, (who was still taller than Emily by an inch) stared at her with his large eyes.

"Hey Sanzo?" he asked, suddenly forgetting his starvation "what the hell is up with this person's pants?"

"Why the hell should I know you stupid monkey" grumbled the blonde in reply.

"They're very nice pants If I do say so myself" the tallest said, flicking his ciggerette on to the ground and stepping on it, "but your face is much prettier, such a pretty face has to have a pretty name to go along with it."

There was a pause, Emily only stared at him.

He smirked "Oh, shy are we? Fine, I'll introduce us first. "Thats Hakkai over there" his hand gestured to the man in the monocle, who smiled and said something like 'hi'. "The miserable preist over there is Sanzo" - pointing towards the blonde, who avoided eye contact and light up another ciggerette. "That stupid monkey there, is Goku" Goku smiled largely at Emily. "And I -" he said running a hand through his hair "Am Sha Gojyo"

"Emily." she said simply.

There was a low grumble, and Goku whined gripping his stomach again. He looked up at Emily with an innocent pleading face "you don't have any sparefood on you do you?," he asked "I'm starvingg".

"Dude, I've had a case of the munchies for like, weeks. If I had some Doritos, I'd spare some." Emily replied, earning odd looks from the group. "What?"

There was silence. A girl, just said dude. What the hell was a case of munchies? Or Dorito's for that matter?

"What? Don't you know what Dorito's are?"

There was a pause. Emily could have shit. Shock settled itself on her face. "HOW CAN'T YOU KNOW WHAT DORITO'S ARE?! WHAT ARE YOU?! A RETARDED ANIMAL BABIES? ITS FUCKING DORITOS!"

By now the entire group was weirded out by the girls sudden outburst of emotion. The entire group shrank. The white dragon hid himself behind Hakkai, who was smiling weakly, sweat forming at the back of his head. Sanzo's smoke fell out of his mouth. While Goku hid behind the legs of Gojyo, both of their pairs of eyes being the size of dishes.

"Aw... man. Now I want Dorito's even more" the girl complained, staying oblivious to the shock she had inflicted on the guys.

Again, the sound of a growl came from the boy that resembled a monkey.

"Sanzooooo..... I'm starvinggggg"

"You stupi-" The preist was cut off.

" Dude, did you just not listen to me?! I said I'd send some Dorito's your way if I had any. For now just shut the hell up!" Emily interjected.

"HEY! you stay out of it Red Legs!" shouted the monkey.

"Red Legs?... " Emily peered down at her bright red pants, "dude the hell. Thats lame."

"Lame?! ITS THE TRUTH!"

"So?"

Goku was defeated, this made him very angry.

"Now now Goku, lets not be rash." Hakkai chuckled, trying to keep the boy calm.

Emily suddenly felt a tingle coming from her pocket. It was her phone.... it was.. vibrating? The tingling was suddenlt being sent off to her palm. Emily blinked her eyes for only a split second and then looked around. She was now in her own room. She rolled over and saw her Iron maiden flag, and giant teddy bear. Then there was her phone.

It was in full reception.


End file.
